Red is not Enough
by PP-FSOG-DJC
Summary: One shot alternative to the playroom scene, after they are married, where Ana cries out RED! RED! RED! M for Lemons


I always thought that Christian got off lightly when he punished Ana after they were married. The orgasm denial punishment was far too easily forgiven by Ana in my eyes, so I have written my version of events and things go a little different in the playroom to the original story.

* * *

 **Ana's POV.**

We are in the playroom, Christian has just undressed me, braided my hair and cuffed me to the wooden cross. I cannot see anything through the blindfold he has just put on me but my other senses are heightened, the smell of the room fills my nostrils, it's a smell I have come to love, maybe because of our time in here on his birthday where we made true love to the sound of Roberta Flack.

Now I am tied up at the cross in anticipation. Christian has been attentive this evening, feeding me food that Gail prepared earlier, he had me eager from as early as when I was sucking his burnt finger, poor Christian, he can't even work a microwave without something occurring.

He says he is going to drive me wild, I hope so. I need an orgasm after the shitty day I have had, he removes my panties and I can tell he has smelled them, I just heard a muffled intake of breath followed by a low groan, the thought has my subconscious in cartwheels.

All four limbs are now shackled to the cross, I am splayed out, stretched so that my muscles are tight. I can sense he is close, I can feel the heat radiating off his body onto my bare skin. His nose is the only thing that touches me, he runs it across my cheek, taking a deep breath and then plants a chaste kiss on my lips, "Time for some music I think Mrs Grey," he says with a purr.

The speakers come to life and I hear a piano playing, I realise it's not one that I am familiar with, I don't like this particular piece, I cannot tell why though, it seems cool, almost angry in it's tempo. I try to ignore the rhythm and my mind wonders back to my husband and what he has planned for me.

He runs his fingers the full length of my body and starts to kiss my neck gently, moving down to my breasts, he teases both with his thumbs and his lips clasp onto the right whilst he pinches the left. Quickly they stand to attention, becoming more and more sensitive as he pulls and sucks on each and with every caress my groin cries out making me pull on my restraints. He has me at his mercy and he is doing what he does best, pleasing me, arousing me, I can feel myself close to the edge, how this man does this with little effort I do not know, but he has me under his spell. All of a sudden he stops, _What!_ _Why has he stopped?_ _I was just about to_ _climax_ _and he pulled away?_ I can hear his heavy breathing, maybe he is having difficulty controlling himself and he thinks it is too soon to take me?

After I calm down somewhat he continues, his left hand moves down my body to my apex, he places his full hand over my sex and rubs me there. Oh how exquisite the feeling is, I am so wound up I need a release, "Oh please, Christian," I beg.

"I know baby, it's intense isn't it?"

His fingers find my clitoris and rubs me gently, his finger flicking and then circle the little bud and on each flick my hips jerk in response.

"Please, I want you inside me."

"Not yet, Mrs Grey, all in good time," he says with a tantalizing tone to his voice.

All of a sudden he stops again, I was almost there again, _Whaaaa!?_ Christian moves over the chest and opens a draw, I can hear him rummaging around and then he returns to my side. I hear a click and a hum, he has a vibrator in his hand, he runs this across my neck and down to my breasts, I recognise it as the one we used on his birthday because it is cold metal. He pushes the pulsating toy into me, up as far as it will go and then ties it to me in some sort of truss around my hips, "This is so that it doesn't fall out Ana, we wouldn't want that now would we."

 _Oh heaven forbid, he's leaving it there, humming!_

He removes the blindfold from me and stands back watching me squirm and wriggle at the intense feeling of the vibrator, I am near the edge once more but Christian steps forward and turns the toy off, leaving it still inside me. _No!_

I come down from my arousal once more and he starts again, turning the vibrator back on and then playing with my nipples, this continues several more times before I realise what he is doing, he is punishing me, he will not allow me to cum and each time it gets more and more difficult to handle, this is mental torture at it's finest. _Can I do this?_ _C_ _an I continue to be tortured in this way?_ Realising that I can't, I start to sob.

My face is awash with tears and snot from my runny nose I cry out, "Red! Red! Red!" but Christian does not stop, he is too far into playing the role that he has switched off to what I am saying, "Red! Red!" I cry louder hoping he will snap out of his trance.

After a minute or two I cannot take any more, I crack and scream, "RED!" I cannot control my body as I thrash about on the cross, shackles clanking against the cold wood of the device and I want out, but I cannot move, this only makes me more determined to pull myself off this contraption and get out of this room, I must escape this torture.

Christian stops, freezes on realisation as to what is occurring, he undoes the ties around my sex and pulls the vibrator out of me and drops it to the floor, he releases me from the cross and stands back. I look at him through my tears, to say he looked shocked was an understatement, he moves towards me again and I flinch.

"No! Stay away from me!" is all I can muster and I move away from the cross to the other side of the room by the door, I cannot let him get between me and the door, it's my only means of escape.

"Ana... please... I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he pleads and I can see a frisson of guilt in his face. He walks towards me but I cannot take his close proximity.

"No! Don't come any closer, stay back!" I shout at him, he freezes again on the spot, he looks like a deer caught in headlights, panic across is beautiful face, how can anyone look so beautiful after doing that I cannot comprehend.

Memories of the belt incident spring to mind but I had agreed to that, this I had not, he had taken it upon himself to punish me in this way. I need to escape, I need to get away from him, I open the door to the red room of pain and run to my old bedroom to seek sanctuary. I am glad that Gail and Taylor both have the evening off but my gut churns when I realise why. Christian had this all planned from before I got home, giving them the evening off meant there weren't around to witness what he had planned, did he know I would react like this? How did he think it would end? How long would it be before he gave me what I needed and fucked me into next week, giving me my release.

I close the door to my old room, now understanding that this would have been my retreat, my sanctuary had I been his submissive. It's cold in here even though it's late August, the sun set hours ago and the room has cooled down drastically, but it is not unwelcome. I am overheated and over worked so the coolness helps me to calm down. My clitoris is singing out for release, I decide to go to bed and give myself my own release. My hand ventures to the area that I have yet to touch in that way, I stroke myself a few times and relish in the feeling, I am so wound up but know that at least with my own hands I can find my release easy enough. I cum pretty quickly, having already reached a certain level in the red room I explode into a million pieces. I lay there afterwards, calming down and fall to sleep once I am in a restful state.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

Jesus! What have I done? My wife has just run from me, she looked so scared, _of ME!_

I walk over to the chesterfield couch and sit on the edge, I rest my elbows on my knees and naturally put my head in my hands, thinking of the past hour in here and what I was doing. I had made Ana nearly climax 7 or was it 8 times, each time I knew it would be more and more intense, What was I thinking? Even Elena never went above 5 times with me but then she was a horny bitch and couldn't last herself.

I gaze around the room, taking in all the instruments of torture I have in here, Ana is oblivious to most of it, but I know exactly what they are for, why have I left them in here? I have no intention of using them on her, _have I?_

She has had an almighty meltdown and I am the cause of it, her face when she left was heart breaking and I did that to her. I need to find her, tell her that I'm sorry.

I get up and leave the room, I venture down to the great room but she is not there, maybe she has gone to bed? I peer up to the clock on the wall near the sofas and notice it's late. I go to our bedroom to seek forgiveness from my wife, when I open the door she is not there either. I go straight to the closet and the bathroom but she is nowhere to be seen. I venture back out and into the kitchen area, the library, the TV room and finally my study, but I can't find her.

Panic has now set in and my heart is racing, _What if she's left me, walked out on me? No, she can_ _'_ _t do that to me, she promised! A_ s my strength has been zapped from my body I fall down onto the couch and sob a heart wrenching cry. I can only remember one other time I cried and that was when Ana came back drunk after the Leila incident, I thought she was going to leave then but I showed her how much she meant to me, allowing her to touch me in the forbidden zone.

That night I had been completely open with her and told her everything. She called me a sadist, looks like I am, I have hurt my wife in an inexcusable way, this is the sadist in me coming out, _I don't want him here, I want him gone!_

I'm exhausted from all the emotional turmoil of the last 24 hours, Ana nearly getting kidnapped from that Hyde fucker, defying me and going out with Kate and her emails to me today questioning my motives. She realised pretty quick that I returned early from the trip because she defied me and not because of the break-in. She is one smart lady and I love her for her smart mouth, but not when she's questioning me, I am not yet used to it. I have to realise that she is her own person and not my play toy, she is my wife and we are equal in this marriage, even though I wish that not to be the case, I want to be in control and keep her safe, one of my main goals in life is to keep her from harm, but I didn't do that right this time, if she had not gone out then that fucker could have easily gotten into the apartment and then what would have happened, I could be arranging her funeral? The thought made me feel sick to my stomach, I run to our bathroom and throw up in the toilet.

When I am done I return to the kitchen to get a drink, I need a drink, I get the wine bottle from the fridge and a glass and go back to the couch, where I proceed to drink the whole bottle, glass after glass in quick succession. It is not long before I fall to sleep, slumped down on the couch in a drunken stupor.

It's 9 o'clock and I am awakened by the soothing tones of a woman's voice, _Oh Ana you are here, you have forgiven me._ I hear it again, "Mr Grey, wake up," but this time it's not Ana's voice, it's Gail.

I open my eyes carefully, knowing the sunlight from the windows is streaming onto my face. I blink a few times to peer up to my housekeeper, who is kneeling down by my side, with a worried look on her face.

"Gail? What time is it?" I say sluggishly.

"It's a little after 9, I was in here to get my recipe book from the kitchen and noticed you, why are you asleep on the couch?"

"Ana, I need to find Ana!" is all I can say.

"What has happened Mr Grey?" Gail asks.

Not wanting to discuss in detail I only say, "We had an argument and she ran from me, she ran!" I say choking on my last few words.

"I don't think she has left, her bag and car keys is still here," Gail said looking over at the breakfast bar.

"She could easily leave without them, the state she was in last night..." I say but I trail off into another thought, _If she has_ _then_ _she has no security with her, no money or ways I can track her whereabouts._

I am brought out of my thoughts by a noise coming from upstairs, "Is Taylor here?"

"No, he is in our apartment getting ready to visit Sophie, she must still be here Mr Grey, did you check all the bedrooms upstairs?"

I knew exactly which room Gail was referring to, the room where the subs slept or retreated to when I was too brutal with them. I get up off the couch and run upstairs to the only room I think my wife could now be in, I get to the door and hesitate as to whether or not I should open it. I open the door slowly and peer into the room, Ana is sitting on the edge of the bed in one of her robes that she had left in the closet.

"Ana," I say with relief, "Can I come in?"

Ana's eyes shot up to look at me, I can see the panic in her face, she stands up abruptly and moves back from the doorway where I am standing. I stiffen on seeing this but I continue to walk into the room, knowing I have to put things right.

"Keep away from me, Christian!" Ana say with a flurry.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I was so engrossed in it all that… that..."

"You ignored me?" the contempt is hard to miss in her voice but I continue my defence.

"No, No! I would never ignore you Ana, you mean the world to me, you know that."

"Then why did you not stop when I called red, I safe-worded 6 times Christian!"

"I... I zoned out," was the only answer I could give.

"You zoned out! What the fuck does that mean, _you zoned out!_ "

I bow my head in shame, "Ana, I was extremely aroused and caught up in the moment."

"Why, Why did you do that to me?"

I keep my head bowed down, looking at the floor, laughably like a submissive, "Orgasm denial is common practice with… you never do as you are told and I was helpless, not knowing where you were or what you were doing."

"Common Practice with what, who?" Ana screams out, knowing exactly what I meant, but wanted it to come from my lips.

I flinch at this and sink into a chair, exhausted I just say, "Doms and Subs, Ana." The atmosphere in the room goes from zero to subzero in a nanosecond.

"I am not your submissive Christian, I am your wife and you need to start treating me like one and not one of your _whip_ _ping_ _whores_ you employed before me."

I look at the woman in front of me, the only person I have ever loved and love to the core. How could I treat her in such a way, to see her now she seems...broken?

"What can I do or say to make you realise that I am sorry Ana, it will never happen again, I can promise you that."

"I know it will never happen again, I can't think straight at the moment Christian, you have hurt me beyond belief. You have lost my trust and I am adamant that you will never tie me up again and I doubt very much we will ever go back into that room, not until you can win my trust back again."

My mouth drops open and I sit there staring at her, unable to accept what she has just said, "You don't mean that Ana, I… "

"How do you think I could trust you after that, you tied me up, tortured me and when I safe worded no less then six times you ignore me until I ended up thermonuclear. _Then you decide to snap out of your_ _daydream, fantasy, whatever you want to call it,_ " she barks at me.

I move closer wanting to bridge the distance between us but she moves back in response, "No! Stop! Stay back from me Christian! I think you need to call Flynn, ask him to come over straight away, we need to see him, now!"

"He's probably out, it's the weekend," I say softly.

"Get hold of him now, Christian, this marriage is on the brink of collapse because of your actions last night, we need him now. You pay him a small fortune, he can drop whatever he is doing, this can't wait."

My heart starts to pound in my chest, I did not realise the extent of my actions and their effects our marriage, could this really be it? I quickly grab my cellphone from my back pocket and speed dial Dr Flynn.

By early afternoon, we are all sitting in the great room, "Now, Christian, what happened last night? I understand an incident occurred in the playroom, can you enlighten me on that?"

I relay the whole incident whilst Ana just sits there in silence, listening to my side of the story I don't leave anything out. Flynn turns to Ana, "Ana, what is your view?"

"I have lost trust in him doctor, I don't think I can trust him again in that room, or to be bound in any way, he did not respond to the safe-word, which he insisted on. How am I to trust him when he breaks his own rules?"

Ana looks sad, she peers up to me through her thick lashes and I cannot help but feel a trickle of a tear roll down my cheek, she gasps at my reaction and she is pleading with her eyes for me to stop. I look away knowing that if I do not I will not be able to control the feelings I have at the moment and I will end up grabbing her into my arms and pleading forgiveness. I don't think she needs that right now, certainly not in front of the doc.

"Christian, it seems that you have a lot of making up to do with your wife, you do however need to think long and hard as to why you reacted like this. This is your old self coming back out and I don't think you have felt this way in a while, so why has it manifested itself now?"

"John, she ignored my request and went out, she put herself in danger but then she took herself out of danger at the same time, had she been here god only knows what would have happened to her. I think I am more angry in myself than Ana, I just took it out on her as to how I had failed her."

Ana gasped, "Why would you fail me Christian? You have a ridiculous level of security around us and I do what you ask most of the time, it was just that Kate wanted to go out and I thought what the heck, I hadn't had a good girlie night out in a very long time and thought I deserved one. How was I to know that my security would be at risk and that you would go ballistic on me."

"Ana, I failed because you could have been injured or worse had you kept to my rules," I say as my tears start again. "I don't think it was you I was punishing last night, I think it was me, knowing you would be mad at me, it was something that I think I deserved."

"Christian, we cannot look into the future, if we had the powers of prediction we would all be wealthy, not just you," Ana said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"We are both wealthy, Ana, what's mine is yours and all that crap," I say trying to make her see that all I have worked for is hers, I could easily walk away from it all if she asked me to, if it was a case of her or the wealth I would pick her any day.

"You know what I mean, Christian, you have worked for it, not me, all I did was to take Kate's place at the interview and here I am."

"Ana, we have had to work hard to get to where we are. You have had to deal with all my shit and fucked-up stuff since you came into my life. No-one should have to deal with that, unless you are an overpaid expensive charlatan," I say looking at Flynn, who just sits back watching our conversation unfold.

"Christian, I deal with it because I love you so much, however you are not in my good books right now and it will take time to get back into that place again. I do feel better for talking about this, I know you have issues, you have told me of them often enough, but I never realised that some things you do is aimed at yourself, you can't carry on doing that or you will not get over your self abhorrence issues."

Flynn decides to pipe in, I'm glad as I paid him thousand dollars to come here today, "Christian, I think we have hit the nail on the head, your self abhorrence is making you mad with yourself and you need to maybe take a breather and discuss the issue with Ana, not the obvious issue of her defying you, but the underlying issue of the guilt you feel. Ana has done miracles with you during the short time she has known you, she is like a healing panacea designed just for you, take that opportunity and heal yourself."

Dr Flynn stands to take his leave, the hour is up and I think we are in a slightly better place, at least she is talking to me. Ana has calmed down a lot since this morning and I see a hint of forgiveness on her face, I hope that is what it is and not my wishful thinking.

I see the doc to the elevator and say goodbye, I turn around to see Ana at the foyer doorway, which has only just been replaced after the break-in. "Ana," I plead, "Can I hold you, please?" I ask with so much regret in my voice, I can feel my eyes begin to well up again, I need to stop this blubbering but it's hard knowing that my marriage is still not out of danger. Surprisingly she opens her arms to me, but I do not hurry to her, I am aware that she needs to heel, we both do from this, I walk slowly to her and embrace her gently, sinking my face into her shoulder and breath in her wonderful Ana fragrance.

"Despite everything that has happened, I still love you so much Christian, it will take a lot of effort to get back to normal, but I can see the light shining brightly at the end of the tunnel, we both need to walk towards it and out of this darkness we are in at the moment."

I nod in agreement, stroking her face I can see she is bone tired, I doubt she has had much sleep in the night and she has not eaten today, neither of us have.

"Do you want something to eat?" I say hoping she will agree, I don't want her losing any more weight, she is stick thin as it is.

"What would you like Mr Grey? Shall I surprise you with my culinary delights?"

I smile thinking _there's my Ana_ , and I grin at her, "Yes surprise me, you always do, Mrs Grey."

It is late afternoon when we finish eating, Ana made chicken stir-fry, the same recipe we had the first night after we got back together, maybe this is our 'get back together' dish. I hold out my hand with a view of escorting Ana back to the couches, we still have a lot to talk about.

We sit down with a bottle of Sancerre, my favourite wine. I had polished off a full bottle last night, something I have not done in a very long time. I pour a glass and hand it to Ana, she hesitates to take it, I don't know why.

"I am not sure this is a good idea, I need a clear head if we are going to talk," she says with an ability to answer the questions that pop into my mind, I wonder if I do the same to her?

"I think a glass will be OK Mrs Grey, it's not as if we are going to get drunk on a bottle between us. I must admit though that I drank the contents of the other bottle last night and fell to sleep here on the couch, Gail found me this morning."

"So you didn't sleep in our room?"

"No, you were not there so I drank myself into oblivion, I have not done that since I was 15," I say shamefully.

"Ana, just to let you know that I am going to go into the playroom tomorrow and itemise the stuff that needs to be removed, if you cannot see fit to trust me any more there is no point in keeping all that stuff." I say with a heavy sigh.

"No, don't get rid of it, it is too early to say how I will feel later, we need to talk rather than you steaming in head first, that will only scrape the top layer off of the issue, we need to talk about you and how you feel, forget how I feel as this is only a result of the actions of your own feelings."

"I still need to get rid of some stuff in there, it will make me feel better. I noticed last night after you ran out that there are items in there that I would never use on you, even in my state last night with my anger I would never bring myself to use those." I sink my head into my hands, "Ana, there are torture instruments adorning the walls, you may not realise what they are. I need to remove those so that I cannot see them as they may be subconsciously affecting me, it is no excuse to what I did yesterday but I would rather they be gone."

Ana took hold of my hand and kissed my knuckles, I love this woman so much, how the hell did we end up here? I look up at her, her blue eyes to my grey and I can see so much emotion in them. I tug on her hand pulling her into my lap, she does not resist. Sitting on my lap I just hold her close to me, we are both calm, I can feel her steady heart beating and it does not give me concern, it is not racing and her muscles are relaxed. Within ten minutes I can feel her dead-weight, she has fallen to sleep in my embrace. It is late afternoon but as she did not have a good night's sleep I carry her to our room and deposit her into our bed. I make light work of undressing her and putting one of my t-shirts on her, she looks so cute in them. As I pull the covers over her she stirs, "Christian?"

"Yes I am here, baby, go to sleep."

She opens her eyes and looks at me, she pulls back my side of the bed covers, "Please?"

Is she asking me to join her, _yes she is!_ I don't hesitate and I rid myself of my clothes, letting them plop onto the floor in a messy pile, I ensure I keep my boxers on so that Ana knows that I don't expect sex, although I really do want it but now is not the right time. I get into bed and pull her close to me, we both drift off to sleep in a tight embrace, she is clamped to me like a vice and I love it, my Ana in my arms, oh how I have missed her the past couple of days.

I wake up a few hours later, Ana is shaking me to wake up. I have had a night terror, I haven't had one of those in a long time, I think it maybe the first one I have had whilst Ana has been in my bed. I had one once before but she had gotten up to get a drink and I had thought she had left. She turned on the bedside lamp and saw the traumatised look on my face and covered in sweat, I could see she was taken aback at the sight.

"Ana, oh Ana," I pull her close to me, not caring about how I must feel to her, all clammy and soaked. "I dreamed you walked out the door, I followed you and then Hyde came out of nowhere and shot you in the back, you collapsed on the floor and died in front of me. Fuck! I am so fucked up!"

Ana just holds me in her arms rocking me back and forth, "I am here fifty, nothing is going to change, I wont leave you, ever, I have told you that before. We have our rough patches, what marriages don't, we will get through this, I know now that we will." We settle back down in the bed, talking for an hour or so before we both drift off until morning.

* * *

 **Ana POV**

I wake before the alarm, all wrapped up in a Christian Grey blanket, he is warm, maybe too warm, I try to wriggle out of his embrace and manage to turn so that we are spooning. I reach out and look at the time, shit! it's 9.30, we have slept through the alarm. Lucky it's Sunday so no work to worry about.

I think we are due to go around to his parents place this afternoon for Sunday Roast. I need to remind Christian when he wakes, he may not wish to go as I still think there is a lot to talk about and he said about the stuff in the playroom. I had no idea there were torture items in there, I will ask if it is OK for me to be with him when he does get rid of them, I think we need to do this together.

I lay there for another quarter of an hour before my fifty stirs and wake up, he plants a kiss in the dip between my neck and my shoulder, the feeling sends a tingle across my face and makes a Bee line to my nipples which perk up. _Oh not now, I don_ _'_ _t want to give him the impression I want sex, it is too early!_ I admonish to myself.

Christian stills, I think he can feel my reaction but chooses to ignore it, thank god. To break the silence I ask about his folks place, "Christian, don't forget we are heading over to your parents this afternoon."

"No we're not, I phoned them yesterday to say that we wouldn't be going, I gave them some lame excuse of having to work."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I think we need a bit of time alone, Ana, just us two, no security hanging around. Well I think we can take Taylor and Gail with us but I want this to be about us and they can go off and do their own thing, I was thinking of the Aspen House?"

"I still have my charity experience, are we using that?"

"No, you can save that for when you want to go with friends, besides you own the place now, so the experience thing is moot. We can take a few days off from work, I think it is needed," he says with a forlorn look, obviously recollecting his actions over the past few days.

"OK, I will call Hannah and make sure she has it covered."

"Already done Mrs Grey, I called Andrea yesterday after I spoke to mom and dad and asked her to make contact with Hannah, she emailed last night to confirm that everything is sorted out."

"I wish you would stop doing that," I said with a roll of the eyes.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me, Mrs Grey?"

"Yes, and there is nothing you can do about it," I say with a frown. A bad thought crossed my mind, he will no longer be able to chastise me for the silly things I do, the ones where I like to be spanked with his twitchy palm when I have the balls inserted. "I will have to get some cream to sooth your twitchy palm," I said to lighten the atmosphere, which had plummeted a few degrees.

"I hope it's only a small tube, Babe," he said with a hopeful expression.

It's nearly 3 in the afternoon and myself, Christian, Gail and Taylor are all in the Saab, heading for Sea-Tac.

Earlier, we went to the playroom to sort out the stuff that Christian wanted to get rid of. It wasn't a pleasant experience and as I could only stand at the door, Christian decided to leave it for now and we will do it when we are both not so head-fucked. He locked the door and said that no-one will go in until we have rearranged everything at a later date.

I have packed a bag for both of us, we decided to take comfy clothes and not bother with any evening wear, this is not a social holiday and there will be no partying, we are treating this almost like marriage rehab in a mountain top retreat. I also packed some clothes suitable for hiking, apparently there are some great walks.

Taylor pulls up onto the tarmac along side the GEH jet. Every time I see this monster I smile to myself knowing how lucky I am, money has never been high on my agenda in life but this little beauty makes it so much nicer to travel.

Christian takes my hand and we head towards the plane, the crew grab our bags and put them in the luggage compartment of the plane. Taylor and Gail follow behind after Taylor gives the car keys to a chap from the airport. I am sure Christian has a parking space designated just for him, if not he should have.

Everyone is now on board and all phones have been switched off. Christian makes sure I am firmly strapped into my seat, he loves that part of travelling with me, he likes the feel of the straps as he winches them tight, making me gasp. Gail and Taylor have parked themselves at the other end of the plane, allowing us all to have our privacy, they know a small part of what went down this weekend, but not the full extent, they know we need this time to bring things back into line. It is also a mini break for them as we wont be needing their services and they need a break together, what with them being apart during our honeymoon and all the shit that has happened recently then need some alone time too.

The doors close and shortly afterwards Stephen's voice comes over the planes speaker system to advise us that we will be taking off shortly. Natalia, the hostess, takes her seat whilst the plane is ascending and after a short while Stephen comes over the speakers system again advising us that we are free to move within the cabin. Christian undoes his seatbelt and then undoes mine, he grins at me with a knowing look, oh it's playful Christian, I like playful Christian but we can't go there just yet as it's way too early, besides we have staff on board and not alone.

We arrive at the house early evening and after settling in, Gail and Taylor announce they are going out for the evening, it's just me and Christian in the house. Mr and Mrs Bentley, the house keepers have already retired for the evening.

We are lying on the couch, well I am, Christian is at the end of the couch massaging my feet, we have talked for best part of three hour and have done some damage repair, I am pleased at how this is going, having my feet massaged by the man I love is doing wonders to my well-being.

"Mrs Grey, I do believe you are not wearing any panties," Christian says with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't with these leggings as you get the VPL, how can you tell?"

"I can also see that you are rather aroused," he added with a smirk.

I wonder where this is leading and before I think further on that subject he adds, "Mrs Grey, I have a very good view of your crotch area and you are so wet that your trousers are soaking." I gasp at that statement and look down, I can clearly see that my pants are drenched in my arousal, I flop back onto the sofa and breath out, "I hold my hands up Christian, I am gagging for it and your massaging my feet and giving me that look all night is not helping. With everything that has gone on the past couple of days has not made me love you any less, I still want you."

"Ana, babe, I desperately want to make love to you too, I want to suck all those juices from you first though, I need to taste you, smell you, let me please?" Christian has that begging puppy-dog look on his face, when he wants his own way. I cannot deny him this, I have already admitted that I am gagging for it, it's been far too long since he touched me in a loving way, we can discount the night of torture in the room of pain, I have pushed that to the back of my mind. I whisper, "Take me Christian, I am all yours."

"Yes, all mine," he says with the emphasis on the S.

He moves further up the couch and proceeds to hook his thumbs into the waistband of my pants and draws them down my legs, I can feel my sex go cold where the air hits the wetness of my skin. At the same time I pull my camisole over my head. In a few seconds I am lying there naked as the day I was born with the exception of my second chance earrings, which I put on before I left home.

Christian works his way up the inside of my legs at a slow pace, kissing and biting as he goes, he reaches my apex and immerses his nose into my crease, I gasp at the sensation of the tip of his nose rubbing my clitoris. His tongue works it's magic and within a few minutes I climax and shudder, I am once again under his spell.

Looking down Christian is naked, _how does he do that?_ I have often wonders how easy it must be for him to de-clothe himself when he is head first between my legs.

He moves up my body and I part my legs further to allow him access. He looks at me and I close my eyes, "Keep your eyes open Baby, I want to see you and I want you to see me come undone."

He slowly enters me, filling me with himself in and out repeatedly, "Ana, touch me please, I want to feel your hands on me." This is an offer I cannot refuse, I love it when he asks me to touch him, it doesn't happen often and I will not touch him unless he requests it. I place both my palms flat on his chest and move my fingers and bury them in the sparse chest hairs. I can feel his heart beating, it's a heavy pound and I know he is about to cum. I am drowning in euphoric feelings also and know it wont be long before I explode around my husband. I need this, we need this to reconnect after what seems such a long time.

Three more thrusts and I am gone, I detonate around his cock, my muscles deep inside me clench hold of him and wring him dry of every last drop of his release, he collapses on top of me out of breath, I hold him close to me and place my hands on his back, where his shoulder blades are, he groans at this so I gently dig my nails into his skin, making him gasp and fling his head back.

A minute later he withdraws from me, reluctantly and lays down beside me on the couch, it's a tight squeeze but neither of us mind. I am however aware that if I move there may be a spillage, I don't want his bolt to come flooding out of me and staining the couch, so I lay still. I think he sees what dilemma I am under and picks up my pants and places them under my bottom area so that any spillage will soak into them, I smile at his brazen actions, shaking my head in disbelief.

"What?"

"Nothing, I am just amazed at your tactfulness."

"A small action will save me the effort of having to explain to Mrs Bentley about the mess."

"Oh yeah, that would be embarrassing wouldn't it... erm... yeah best to leave my pants where they are or we could go to bed?"

With that, Christian picks me up in his arms and we go to bed, we make love one more time and fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **Christian POV**

I wake up with the light flooding in, it's hit me head on in the face, Ana is wrapped up in my arms and sound asleep, I have managed to move both of us slightly so that she is in the shade. I watch her sleep, she looks so peaceful and unworried, she looks like the photos the boy took of her.

She stirs in my arms, this sends signals to my groin, I want her again, it's only been a few hours since I last had her but I need her again. I nuzzle her neck and she takes a deep breath, I know she is now awake and conscious, I continue my onslaught of her neck, face and down to her bosom, I want to be inside her again, I have never felt like this, so desperate for her, well I have but I want to imagine that this is the first time, again. I wanted her so badly that first night, I made an excuse that I would remedy the situation, that being taking her virginity but deep down I needed her back then, the virginity thing was just an added bonus. She was so tight, well she still is now, only then I had to smash through her Hyman, just the thought of it is making me hard and I'm throbbing, it's so painful.

Ana, reacts as I wish and she is groaning within a matter of minutes, I decide that I want her to be on top, her in control so I roll onto my back taking her with me, she is now laying on my chest.

"Take me Ana, I want you to be in control, baby."

I think she is shocked and not expecting this, but I need to give this to her, knowing she can take control of the situation as easily as I can, she can touch me now so I don't mind if she leans her weight on me with her hands.

She moves into position and sinks down on me ever so slowly, I look down as my cock disappears inside of her, then I see it again and in an instant it's gone again, she moves slowly around me and it doesn't take long before I am having to hold myself back, hold myself from exploding inside her.

Sometimes I feel like I must cum with such a force it must damage her, like a pressure hose, those things are lethal in the wrong hands, they can take your eye out. The image of me spurting over Ana's face springs to mind and I cum suddenly without warning into her, she grabs my chest hairs and climaxes at the same time, screaming my name, collapsing on top of me. I hold her in place until we are both calm.

"Good morning Mr Grey, that was a really nice wakeup call," she says with a giggle.

Oh I have missed that sound, I haven't heard it for a week or so, things have got on top of us since our return from honeymoon, me being busy at work, the apartment fiasco, my being stupid in the playroom, well stupid is not strong enough word.

"We aim to please, Mrs Grey, if you fall back to sleep now I can wake you again in say… an hour?" I say with a smirk on my face. Ana however has other plans, she wants to go hiking up one of the mountains, I don't really wish to, I'd rather stay here in bed with my lovely wife. I do however begrudgingly get out of bed and get ready for the day.

Six hours later both myself and Ana fall through the door, we have exhausted ourselves, what is it with walking up a mountain, I can run for miles and miles but the smallest stretch of inclined ground and I am exhausted. I collapse on the sofa with a flop, Ana falls on top of me, she is giggling enthusiastically, almost deliriously. I push her bangs from her eyes, so that I can see her bright blue orbs, she looks at me and the giggle is gone, now replace by a serious look, I hold my breath not knowing what she is thinking.

"I love you Christian, can we put all that has happened behind us and start again? I can't say for certain that I will be able to be tied up but think we are definitely on the mend. I want to make this work and will try my hardest to understand."

I begin to breath again, I am relieved she feels like this, although I could have hazard a guess that this would be the outcome, we are safe in our marriage but will have to work on the other aspects, that being the play room and my tendency to dominate. We now both know what it is that drives me sometimes to act the way I do, we have agreed on another safe word that will let Ana know that I am in that frame of mind. If I feel the need to punish her I am to say 'Purple' and we are to stop what we are both doing and sit down and talk, talking has been the life saver, literally, between us over the past couple of days, so we will continue down that path. Maybe it will not work, who knows? But we need to give this a try for our sakes. I want to be able to take Ana back into the playroom, but only if she trusts me again.

* * *

6 months later...

 **Ana POV**

"Baby, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, shut up and do it before I change my mind."

"OK, give me your hands."

I give my hands to Christian and he fastens the buckles, he raises my arms up and clicks the restraints into place on the ceiling grid. We are in the playroom for the first time in 6 months. We have talked and talked until we are all talked out. The word purple has appeared a few times and we have made it our mission to get to the bottom of that particular issue and it seems to be working.

So there I stand, in full bloom with a rather large belly being fucked from behind, Christian has his hands over my baby bump and is going at such a slow pace, he knows I will not break but will no longer plough into me like there is no tomorrow.

My trust in Christian is almost restored, I still have that niggling doubt in the back of my mind, which makes up for around 1% of the overall trust issue. Because of this I have made it a rule that it is me that decides to come to the playroom and not Christian, that way I know for certain that he has not got punishment in mind. He says that I am Topping from the Bottom again, well... we will see about that when I am squirming beneath him as he spanks my not so little ass to a nice glowing pink.

We had our issues when I found out we were expecting a baby, but Christian screamed out Purple in the middle of the great room, sending Gail into a frenzy and she ran out the room, she had been warned of that word along with Taylor. I poured him a drink and we sat down and talked, he couldn't understand how I ended up pregnant, accusing me for being negligent over having my shots, but he soon shut up when I told him that the shot failed and I fell pregnant within two months whilst on our honeymoon, the shot was supposed to last three months. He calmed enough that evening to think things through in a level headed manner. It didn't take him long to get used to the idea of being a father, the thought of a little copper headed boy running around with blue eyes like his mother's kept him sane, he kept on and on about his vision until I put a stop to it saying it could be a girl and look like my mother, that shut him up. The gentleness of his love making after that has bought us even closer, the quick ones are nice but the slow ones are the best.

Hyde got sent down for 10 years, he didn't receive bail whilst waiting for his court case and was incarcerated with no chance of early release. The last I heard he had become someone's bitch, all good things come to those who wait, I always say, he got his comeuppance.


End file.
